Mine
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: You have Been mine From the Start. From our First Shared Kiss, To our First Time Together. Your mine Naruto Uzumaki, and Don't You Ever Forgot that. Rated M for Hinted Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mine By Scar JadedQueen**_

_**Summary: You have Been mine From the Start. From our First Shared Kiss, To our First Time Together. Your mine Naruto Uzumaki, and Don't You Ever Forgot that.**_

_**Begin**_

When we were First Teamed up Together, I thought you were going to be just another Dead Weight in my Way to gaining Strength. But I was wrong. You had potential, yet you kept on with the stupid crush on Sakura. I hated it really. You were always trying to impress her, go after her. When she herself was trying to do the same, Except to me. I hated her, mostly because you liked the bitch. Then another reason is because she is so _weak._ And she still is.

You, however, I watched you as you training with Jiraiya the Sannin. Your strong, and your only getting stronger. The Beast inside of you, I heard his thoughts when I went to your Mindscape. The Kyuubi No Yoko thinks your his, but your mine, and mine only.

We shared our first real kiss when I was still on Team Seven. We were stuck to each other, though unlike the other times, we didn't mean to kiss, even though the second one I am still very happy about. Really, it is our Third Kiss, but i treated it as our first. I pinned you to the ground the best I could, and we did everything in that hour, except for having real 'sex'.

And it continued, in till the time I left. But even then, I didn't kill you. I will never have the ability to kill you. I will never be able to see your Bright Ocean Blue eyes, dead and lifeless. I will never be able to see Sun-Kissed skin, pale and cold. I will never be able to look at your blood, freshly poured and copper smelling. From the start to finish, you will always me mine Naruto Uzumaki.

Our first time together, it is when you were on your Training Trip Jiraiya the Sannin, you were training in the nearby Forest, when I came to you. Heh, our first time together, I had made love to you in the green grass. I remember licking every part of you clean.

No one will ever be able to replace the thoughts I have for you.

Now, at our fight, I have a chance to get my Mangekyou Sharigan. I reached out, placing my hand gently on you cheek, before I wrapped my other arm around your waist, pulling you close.

" S-Sasuke...! ", he jumped, I smiled gently, kissing his neck.

" Your mine Naruto Uzumaki...", I cooed at him, he shivered, but not in fear, I know that much.

" NARUTO! ", screamed the Banshee, obviously. I looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi coming into view.

I smirked, then looked down at Naruto once again, " Naruto...", I grabbed his chin gently, and kissed him.

I felt my eyes burn, and when I opened them, they are now the Mangekou. I wonder how, then again, I never really Saw Naruto as a Best Friend, but rather more like an Lover. I smirked, and kissed him once again, nibbling slightly on his lip before I parted

' _Come With Me. _', my unspoken words thought out for him.

He understood. He opened his mouth, before closing it. He then tightened his own grip on me, like a Death-Trap hug.

" I'm Sorry, Sakura, Kakashi but..", Naruto trailed off. I smirked.

" He's _**Mine. **_", I finished with a cold stare at them, both of them, looking at us shocked when I jumped away, Naruto in my arms, he jumped away with me.

" You have Been mine From the Start. From our First Shared Kiss, To our First Time Together. Your mine Naruto Uzumaki, and Don't You Ever Forgot that. ", I said to him, he smiled softly at me.

He whispered, " I know...".

_**La Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alternate Version: Mine By Scar JadedQueen**_

_**This Chapter Is Not a Continue, This is a Alternate Version of Chapter 1.  
Thank you for reading.**_

_**...Begin...**_

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, main target of the Akatsuki, and the one who I may never be able to give up, despite the fact I need to, to gain the Mangekou Sharigan, but I will never be able to even harm him. Out first fight, in the Valley of End, I wanted to take him with me, and force Orochimaru to heal him. But I left him.

And I hated doing so.

Our first real kiss, was during the wave misson, you were angry, both of us stressed that we couldn't get up the damn tree, and before I knew it, I was pinning you to the ground, kissing you. Since that kiss, we held hands whenever no one was looking, we always were together, I even made you move in with me, not that anyone knew that, to Konoha you were still living in your shitty apartment.

Our first time together, was when you were on your Three Year training trip with Jiraiya, inside of a Hot Springs. I had you in the warm water, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Since that time, I continued to visit you more and more often, leaving you with limps, hickey's and marks, making you moan out the word, 'Yours'. Because **You Are Mine.**

When you went to rescue the Kazekage from the Akatsuki, I was jealous, angry even that you let the Kyuubi lose out of anger, out of the need to want to protect Gaara. So of course, in the next night you were in Konoha, I put as many marks on you as possible that could be easily seen, I leave trails of bites, even was able to make a 'S' out of lovebites on your stomach.

When that bitch Sakura confessed to you, I wanted to jump out and rip her heart out. That's when I knew I was getting slightly insane. When Kakashi and I fought, I was so close to killing Sakura too, Kakashi said one thing that drove me crazy.

" Naruto will not betray Konoha for you. ".

That was all he said, but then, at first I just wanted to play with them, but then, I wanted to use his blood as paint on his skin. I was close enough too, sent him to the Hospital that's for sure.

Then, finally, right before you were going to head out for some island, I had pinned you to the ground, and I happily took you one last time. I had you like a Bitch in Heat. And I loved it.  
You were Mine. You are Mine.

Perhaps, one day, everyone else will admit it. But you already have, and I know with one word, I can get you to betray Konoha.

**...Mine...**

_" Leave with me. ", I had said, finding the island you were on, you were for once, alone, but I knew that the Konoha Nin were watching._

_" Sasuke.. how did you find this place? ", he had asked._

_" I placed some of my chakra on you, so I can find you. ", I returned, wrapping my arms tightly around you._

_" Sasuke... ", Naruto had whispered, I saw silent tears falling down his cheeks, " I'm sorry, but I can't leave Konoha behind. ", he said._

_I had sighed, but gave him a final kiss._

**...Mine...**

Now, I am before the Council, as a ANBU member raises his Katana to take off my head. I look directly in your eyes, knowing that you would understand my message.

" Wait! ", Naruto screams, running over to me, and bending down.

" Tch. Dobe. ", I mutter, I easily free my hands, and bite down on my thumb, swiping it across his forehead.

He blinks, confused, but it's too late, the ANBU cuts my head clean off...

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
